


[Podfic] Vanity and Vexation by Nestra

by fire_juggler



Series: Midwinter Snowflakes [5]
Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanity and Vexation by Nestra read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> “If it had taken him 148 days to bring down Zeck, all that time spent without his orchids and his meals and his schedule and his custom-made chair, then by God, he was going to spend at least 149 doing everything he wanted, and nothing he didn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Vanity and Vexation by Nestra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vanity and Vexation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298552) by [Nestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra). 



> Recorded for Hardboiledbaby, who shares my love of Nero Wolfe, LPW, AS&J, and so many other tiny fandoms ♥
> 
> Many thanks to Nestra for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/vanity_and_vexation.mp3)

## Length:

00:09:30 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/vanity_and_vexation-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 9.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/vanity_and_vexation-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 5.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
